Piccolo vs Meta Knight
|-| Shakaboy= Picc vs MK.png|Shakaboy v1 P vs MK.jpg|Simbiothero MOSHED-2018-7-8-20-30-8.jpg|Shakaboy v2 "Friend or Foe?" Piccolo vs. Meta Knight is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Piccolo from the Dragon Ball franchise and Meta Knight from the Kirby franchise. Description These two warrior aliens from a prosecuted race used to be rivals of the hero, but now serve as a stone-cold mentor! But who will remain victorious? Namekian or Star Warrior? Intro Wiz: There's an old saying that goes, "If you can't beat them, join them." And these two did just that. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out killing the main hero is hard, but killing other bad guys is a lot easier! Wiz: Piccolo, the Reincarnation of the Demon King. Boomstick: And Meta Knight, King Dedede's Badass General. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job analyzing their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Piccolo Wiz: A long time ago, a nameless Namekian attempted to take the position as guardian of Earth, but was turned down due to the evil that lied in his soul. Using fission, said Namekian divided the two halves of his being, creating two separate entities. The good being Kami and the evil being King Piccolo. '' '''Boomstick: Piccolo went to Earth and basically just killed people for a bit until two warrior by the name of Master Mutaito and Master Roshi trapped him in a rice cooker using the Evil Containment Wave and threw him into the ocean. That's got to be the most embarrassing way for a villain to lose that I've ever heard.' Wiz: Centuries later, Piccolo is freed by Emperor Pilaf-'' '''Boomstick: Is that Zim's blue long lost brother?' Wiz: -and decided to kill the finalist of the World Martial Arts Tournament in fear that one of them may learn the very move that sealed him away. Boomstick: Unfortunately for King Piccolo, he didn't expect for a tiny monkey boy being his downfall...by punching him straight through the stomach! Wiz: Goku, who you may or may not know, thought he had defeated this evil alien warlord once and for all. But unbeknownst to him, King Piccolo used the last bit of his energy to produce his spawn. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4BY_qPD4ZI Boomstick: Welp, time to tear my eyes out. Wiz: And from this egg was born Piccolo Jr., Goku's biggest challenge at the time. Boomstick: After three years of training, Piccolo challenged Goku to a fight at the World Martial Arts Tournament, but surprise, surprise, he lost. Goku gave him a Senzu Bean basically to say "GG", but Piccolo decided to kill him anyway. What a dick. Wiz: That was until five years later, he had a run in with the Saiyan, Raditz, who planned to also destroy the Earth. After Raditz also stole Goku's son, Gohan, Piccolo and Goku decided to have a temporary truce to stop this foe. Only problem was in their attempt, both Raditz and Goku were killed, leaving Gohan without a father. Boomstick: Before Raditz died, he said how there were two Saiyans way more powerful than him coming to Earth, so Piccolo took Gohan under his wing to train him and ultimately became somewhat of a father figure to him. Huh, maybe's he not a dick. Wiz: From this point on, Piccolo and Goku would fight hand in hand against aliens, demons, and even gods. Boomstick: Well, I mean, until Vegeta came along and took the whole "friendly rival" thing from him. Regardless of replacement, Piccolo is still a real badass. Wiz: He's traded blows with likes of Goku, Vegeta, Cell, and other powerhouses while being way fast Meta Knight Intermission Pre-Fight |-|Paleomario66= 'Description' These two alien warriors were formerly rivals of Goku and Kirby. But which warrior is superior? The Namekian or the Star Warrior? Interlude (Cues: Death Battle - Wiz and Boomstick) Pre-Match Polls Who are you rooting for? Piccolo Meta Knight Who do you think will win? Piccolo Meta Knight Which series do you prefer? Dragon Ball Kirby Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE! Advantages and Disadvantages Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Shakaboy Category:Paleomario66 Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs DBZ Death Battles' Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Mentor' themed Death Battles Category:Shakaboy Category:'Mentor' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles